


A Late-Night Snack

by BeelsBae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelsBae/pseuds/BeelsBae
Summary: Learning you’ve never been properly tasted before, Beel offers to be the first to do so.That’s it. Just vanilla oral sex. Shameless one-shot that doesn’t fit with any of my previous fics, but I just was in a mood.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 342





	A Late-Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Is there already more than enough smut featuring Beel and oral sex in the world? Yes, yes there is.  
> Am I such a simp for Beel that I wrote this one anyway? Yes, yes I am.

_Well, it can’t be helped_ , you think with a sigh. Swinging your legs over the edge of your bed, you stretch your arms sleepily before standing. Searching for your slippers in the darkness of your bedroom, you slip them on and head to the kitchen next door to grab a glass of water. You should’ve known to bring one to bed, but you’d immediately crashed after the evening’s festivities, not thinking about the thirst that would wake you a mere two hours later.

Somehow, Asmo had convinced you earlier that night to play a drinking game. Almost everyone had joined in, the music room bursting with teasing laughter and brotherly reprimands for several enjoyable hours while you played a game not unlike the human-world game of ‘never have I ever’ _._ Only, in the Devildom version, the person who _hasn’t_ done the deed is the one drinks. At first, you thought the rules of the game were strange, but reflecting on it now, you think that maybe it does make sense - for demons, anyway. It’s like they’re competing with each other to see who has led the more exciting life, punishing those who haven’t sufficiently engaged in demon-level debauchery.

Turns out, there are a lot of things you haven’t done that the brothers have, so you’d definitely consumed more than your fair share of alcohol. _Oh well, good thing it was just Demonus_. While the liquor seemed to dehydrate you a bit, its effects on the human body are tame, and you worked up no more than a faint buzz during the game despite drinking Asmo out of an entire bottle.

With the Avatar of Lust hosting, things had quickly turned personal. You’d been surprised to learn that Mammon was the only one who has never been with a succubus – _What?! It’s not a big deal, ya’ know! Who wants to do it with some freaky, sex-crazed demoness?_ – and that everyone but you (and probably Levi, who was off running a dungeon and couldn’t be bothered) has had a threesome. Of course, the brothers were most interested in your experiences, and their contributions had become increasingly targeted, aimed at getting the most out of this opportunity to learn about your preferences. Your level of experience compared to theirs had made you wish Levi was there, just so you wouldn’t be the only one who had to drink almost every turn.

 _Then again, Levi’s thousands of years old. He’s probably had his fair share of excitement_ , you consider, revisiting the evening in your thoughts. Pajama-clad and warm with sleep, you dig a clean glass from the kitchen cupboard and turn to fill it the sink.

The sound of the fridge opening behind you makes you turn – a certain tall redhead in sweatpants and a T-shirt is busily inspecting its contents.

“Oh, hey, Beel.” You should’ve known.

“Hi, MC!” Beel beams at you. “Sorry, I didn’t see you. I’m really hungry.” He clutches at his stomach and goes back to rummaging through the fridge.

“No worries.” You say, grabbing another glass from the cupboard and filling it as Beel balances a plate of leftover curry against half a pitch-black shortcake. Reaching back into the fridge one last time, he adds a cup of pudding to the top of his pile.

“That’s quite a collection you have there.” You comment, placing Beel’s glass of water at the table and taking the seat opposite.

“Yeah.” Beel agrees, too hungry to make conversation. He sets everything down next to his water and settles into his chair, beginning to eat immediately.

While Beel devours his late night snack with alarming speed, you sip your glass of water, still thinking about all the interesting things you’d learned about the brothers, thanks to Asmo’s little game. You suspect they had only continued playing in order to learn more about you, though they’d probably been disappointed to learn that you aren’t exactly the most experienced human in the world.

“Can I ask you something weird?” You direct your question to the ravenous demon, who’s lifting a piece of cake to his mouth. 

“Sure.” Beel replies, devouring the dessert in two bites.

“Food play? I mean, have you really never…?” You leave the sentence to hang, not quite able to believe that this demon who enjoys eating more than most people enjoy sex hasn’t experimented with food at least once in the bedroom. _And to think that Satan was the one who brought it up_ , you muse.

“Never.” Beel replies, dead serious as he licks frosting from his lips. “It’s too dangerous. I could end up eating my partner on accident.”

“Oh.” You reply, a bit shocked. “I see.” _I guess that should have been obvious._

The two of you sit quietly while Beel munches, finishing off what’s left of his nocturnal meal. You can’t help but steal covert glances at him while he eats; he just looks so happy. It’s weird to think that this sweet demon had taken so many fewer shots than you – fewer even than Mammon – when he seems so oblivious to all things sexual. _Must be Belphie’s influence_ , you conclude, harboring just a touch of resentment against the demon for corrupting his innocent twin. Not that Beel could ever be described as corrupted, you think, resting your head in your hand and watching him wash down his snack with the glass of water you’d fetched him.

When he’s done, he looks up at you, finally sated enough to speak. “MC, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Beel.” You reply, a little surprised.

“Why hasn’t anyone tasted you before?” Beel asks.

You almost choke on your water, and Beel blushes when he realizes his phrasing was odd. “Ah, sorry!” He stumbles, trying to reword his question. “I mean, why haven’t you… received oral sex?”

Your cheeks are burning. _Beel_ would _phrase it like that,_ you think, still recovering from the forwardness of his question. Of course, you’d just asked him basically the same thing, but still… You look away from Beel, embarrassed; you don’t really have an answer for his question.

“U-uhm… I don’t know.” You shrug, biting your lip self-consciously. When he doesn’t say anything, you look back up at Beel to find him staring at you. “I really don’t know.” You offer again, feeling suddenly shy. “I guess it just never… came up.”

Your answer makes sense, he thinks, but Beel is finding it difficult to believe that no one’s ever wanted to taste you before. It’s all he can do some days to keep from pulling you into an empty classroom or the music room or his bedroom, just to get whatever taste of you you’ll let him have. It isn’t always easy, being friends with you. He’d used his hunger as an excuse to go to the kitchen more than a couple times when he’d been worried he wouldn’t be able to stop himself – usually when you were cuddling up to watch a movie, or when you laughed particularly cutely at a joke, or when you looked at him with those eyes and offered him a bite of whatever you were eating.

Beel shakes his head to clear his hungry thoughts. He’s never really intended to taste you _like that,_ but now that the idea’s been planted in Beel’s mind, it’s going to be hard to get rid of. The thought of tasting you there – and being the _first_ to taste you – is making his mouth water. He may have just finished eating, but he’s suddenly hungry again.

“Beel?” You ask, starting to worry about the way he’s staring at you so intently.

“I could do it for you.” Beel’s statement hangs in the air like an open invitation.

“Y-you?” You ask in an unusually high register. You’re suddenly parched, despite the nearly empty glass of water in front of you.

“Sure.” Beel says, his sweet face fixed on you. “What I mean is, I’d like to.” Beel sits quietly, pulse racing, as you seem to consider his offer.

There it is again, Beel’s blunt honesty, making you blush redder than you would’ve thought humanly possible. You feel your stomach do a backflip as his offer sinks in, a tingle of excitement settling lower, between your legs. This is different than when Asmo propositions you with flirty compliments and touchy-feely teasing. This is just Beel, sitting across the table from you, empty plates and glass in front of him, his proposal as direct as everything else he does. But there’s something tantalizing about his earnest purple eyes – they make your heart race as if he’d just kissed you dizzy, bent you over the table, and told you he wants to fuck you senseless. _What is happening? This is Beel!_ You yell at yourself internally. He’s your good friend, the kindest demon in all Devildom, and not someone who you had expected to offer sexual favors.

“R-really? I mean, you would want to do that?” You ask him. Sure, you and Beel are close – ever since sharing a room together, the affectionate hugs and handholding are commonplace in your friendship – but your relationship isn’t _intimate_.

“Mhm.” Beel replies quietly, without hesitation. “Very sure.” So sure, in fact, that he can feel his excitement in more than just his stomach.

You swallow the last sip of your water and set your glass down firmly. “Okay.”

Beel’s heart skips a bit.

“Just, um, let me know when is good for you.” You say awkwardly, quickly pushing back your chair and standing to clear your and Beel’s dishes from the table, carrying them over to the sink.

You breathe more deeply as you face away from the table and the demon seated there, your legs feeling strangely unsteady as you scrub Beel’s plate at the kitchen sink. You wipe your hair from your forehead with a wet hand, grateful for the relative coolness of the water on your skin. Stacking the plates in the draining rack, you turn back to glasses.

As you’re rinsing the first glass, Beel comes up quietly behind you, his hands ghosting your arms, chest pressing warmly against your shoulders. Beel’s fingers on your arms raise goosebumps, and you can feel a telltale pressure just above your ass, making your breath hitch in your chest as your heartrate increases.

“Is now okay?” Beel asks, his low voice rumbling through you.

You nearly drop the glass you’re washing, but manage to set it down on the counter with a shaky hand. “Now is good.” You murmur breathily, heart threatening to break its way out of your chest. 

Beel wraps his arms around you, his face tucked into your hair. “Good.” You can hear the smile in his voice. “Let’s go to your room.”

You let Beel guide you out of the kitchen back to your bedroom. He pauses for you to open your own door, stepping in after you. He’s been here before, even spent the night several times, but this is different. This time, the bed stands out a bit more against the rest of the room, the tousled blankets and pillows where you’d been sleeping more inviting than usual.

“Um, do you want to sit down?” You ask, not quite sure how to transition between what had been said in the kitchen and what needs to happen next. Beel walks closer to you, the promise of a hug in his outstretched arms. Stepping into them, you find comfort and familiarity in his embrace. He can feel your heart pounding, sense the nervousness in the way you bury your face in his chest. “Take your time, MC.” Beel reassures you.

It does take you some time to get undressed. You struggle with the buttons on your pajamas like you’ve never worn them before, hands slipping as you try to take deep breaths to calm yourself. Beel waits patiently, facing the door at your request while you settle an internal debate; you’re not sure whether to keep your top on or not, wavering between whether it would be weirder to just be pants-less or to be fully nude. Finally, you climb into the bed in just your undergarments, a cotton sleep bra and panties that, regrettably, don’t match. _Not that Beel would notice something like that_ , you tell yourself. As nervous and excited as you are, though, it would’ve been a tiny confidence boost.

“Okay, Beel.” You call him from your spot snuggled in the bed under the covers, somehow still feeling exposed. It’s dark in the room, since you’d opted to keep the lights off, but the small lamp functioning as a nightlight creates indistinct pools of yellow light.

Beel comes to your side, crawling into the bed with a gentle heat in his eyes that makes your heart melt. The mattress dips with his weight as he cuddles up beside you. He hums, pleased to find bare skin under his hand when he massages your lower back comfortingly. His touch is warm and loving, like it always is, only this time, in some new places with more skin. You can tell he’s excited from the hardness pressing against your ass, but he’s taking it slow, giving you time to adjust to the increased contact between the two of you.

“Would you be more comfortable if I took my shirt off, too?” Beel asks, aware that your pulse is rushing not only from excitement.

“Maybe.” You answer, holding your breath; the thought of shirtless Beel cuddling up to you is too good an opportunity to pass up.

Beel sits up to remove his shirt and comes back down to spoon you. The warmth of his chest and torso is incredible against your bare skin, and you find yourself sighing as you press back against him instinctively. He exhales into your hair, one arm pulling you closer to him until you can feel quick thrum of his heartbeat against your back. You lie like that for several minutes, just enjoying his presence and the feeling of his body against yours.

“I think I’m ready.” You finally whisper, the pressure of his body on yours becoming less calming and more arousing. You can already feel your panties becoming wet with anticipation the longer his breath is in your hair, his body flush with yours.

“Remember, you can tell me to stop whenever you want.” Beel murmurs into your ear, breath on your cheek. In this moment, you can’t possibly imagine asking him to stop, but you nod your understanding, grateful for his thoughtfulness.

As if in a dream, you watch the demon pull the blankets back and maneuver his body lower on the bed, using his hands to make room for himself between your legs. Your chest rises and falls quickly with your breathing as you become very aware of how little you’re wearing and how hungrily Beel looks you over from head to toe.

“Bend your knees.” Beel instructs quietly, and you do so. Beel reaches for your panties, hooking his fingers under them, and you lift your ass as he slides them down your legs. You help by pulling out first one leg and then the other.

When you’re bare, Beel sits in silence, unable to stop his eyes from falling to the muted shadows between your thighs. Your face is aflame as he looks at you where no one has bothered to look so intently before, and you cover your face with your arms, hiding your embarrassment. “P-please don’t stare like that.” You mumble, fighting the urge to snap your legs closed, knowing it would be futile with Beel’s large body in the way.

Beel drags his eyes up back to your face, noting your distress. “Don’t be self-conscious.” He requests, one of his hands caressing your leg just above the knee. “Please.” The kindness in his voice convinces you to peek out from under an arm to meet his purple eyes, glowing in the low light from the lamp. Slowly, you lower both your arms.

You trust Beel, maybe more than anyone else in the House of Lamentation. Sure, he’s gotten upset with you over food a few times, but, despite what you’re sure must be a strong instinct to devour you, Beel’s spent a lot of time with you and somehow managed not to eat you. _Well, until now_ …

“Beel, w-wait. Y-you don’t have to.” Your body is buzzing with adrenaline, your center already slick with your excitement, but – you’re nervous.

Beel frowns up at you, his hand still making reassuring circles on your thigh. “MC, I told you I _want_ to.”

“I-I know, Beel. I just don’t want you to be doing this just for me.” It’s not fair to Beel, you know, to protest when he’s already made his interest clear. But you can’t help it, your nagging insecurities voicing themselves without your permission.

Beel looks at you curiously, not sure what would be so wrong about doing this just for you. Still… Beel’s own cheeks redden as he assures you he’s doing this as much for himself as for you. “I want to know what you taste like.”

Your heart jumps in your chest. _Does he have any idea how sexy it sounds when he says things like that?_ You wonder, willing your nervousness to subside into something more enjoyable. “Okay.” You give him permission in a small voice.

Grabbing a pillow, Beel lifts your ass up as if you weigh nothing, sliding the pillow beneath so that your hips are tilted in an upward angle. Beel’s arm and back muscles flex as he lays down on his stomach between your legs. Already wet with desire, you present yourself to him like a sweet treat, he can’t help but think, dripping with honey, or syrup, or a sugary glaze.

Licking his lips, Beel places his palms on the inside of your thighs, gently guiding your legs apart a bit more to give himself room. He can see you better like this, too. Slipping his arms under your raised knees, his elbows hook around your hips, hands sliding under your lower back between you and the pillow, his shoulders nearly pushing against your raised thighs. The position feels very open, cool air hitting your most intimate parts, and you whimper when Beel plants a brief kiss on your thigh.

“You look delicious.” Beel admits, purple eyes bright even in the shadowy room. You almost hide your face again at his compliment but manage to hold his gaze as he lowers his face between your thighs, his hands under your back holding you comfortingly.

You try not to squirm as Beel’s breath whispers against your skin, his eyes locked on you when he places the first of many small kisses between your legs, skirting your opening. His lips and breath are warm as they brush your sensitive skin. He nuzzles against your inner thighs gently with his kisses, guiding your legs even further apart. You moan quietly in protest and pleasure as you oblige, his soft mouth assuaging your embarrassment with each caressing press of his lips.

Beel licks lightly at the juncture of your hip, and you gasp, startled by the sensation of his wet tongue, your knees falling outward of their own accord, exposing you even more. You groan, and Beel hums against your skin reassuringly, his lips trailing kisses back towards your center. His lips pass close enough to your opening this time that he can taste your arousal on the tip of his tongue, and you feel Beel’s arms tense around you as he struggles to hold himself back.

You breathe through parted lips, clutching the sheets on either side of you as Beel’s gently prodding mouth nears your entrance. A light burst of air between your legs make you shiver; Beel’s mouth hovers over your heat. He’s almost panting at the thought of tasting you fully, saliva pooling in his mouth.

“Th-that tickles.” You whisper, flushed and breathless, looking down at him.

“Sorry.” Beel murmurs apologetically, trying to calm his breathing. He’d planned to continue this for a while, to ease you into it until you’re comfortable. But the way you’re looking at him, the twitch of your thighs, and the soft noises you’re making… Beel swallows thickly. At this point, drawing it out any longer would just be frustrating for both of you. Eyes seeking yours, Beel watches your face as he lowers his mouth to your slick heat.

The first slow swipe of Beel’s tongue along your slit makes you moan so deeply you’re worried someone will hear. His tongue is wonderfully warm as he carefully caresses your folds. You let out a shaky rush of hot air from the breath you’ve been holding as you continue to meet his eyes, one hand buried in his hair, the other clutching the sheets as he flattens his tongue against your opening.

Gently, Beel reaches up to untangle your hand from his hair, bringing it down beside your hip with his own. His fingers lacing thorough yours, he squeezes your hand reassuringly as he holds it still against the pillow beneath you. Your heart races as Beel stares at you, dragging his tongue across the length of your opening again, making your eyelids flutter as you whimper.

Beel paces himself for your sake, but also for his; as he laps at your folds, he’s flooded with the taste of you. It’s incredible. He’s pretty sure it’s better than anything he’s ever tasted – better, even, than nectar from the Celestial Realm. Beel’s soft growl vibrates against your entrance, his tongue dipping shallowly into you as he tries not to overindulge too quickly; he could get drunk on you, he’s sure of it.

Beel’s arms around your hips anchor you firmly to the bed as the heat of his tongue enters you. Your abdomen tenses as you whine pitifully. The sensation is so smooth, so easy, and instead of providing a satisfying fullness, his tongue creates an aching longing for more. “ _Ah!_ B-beel!” You cry out, gripping his fingers tightly in yours.

You moan while his muscle explores you further, his face pressed up against your heat as his tongue reaches deeply. Releasing the sheets from the hand that isn’t holding Beel’s, you raise your arm to fumble for a nearby pillow, determined to smother whatever other ungodly noises the demon’s mouth will pull from you tonight.

Suddenly, Beel’s mouth pulls away from you, making you whimper. When nothing follows, you slowly lower the pillow from your face until you see Beel looking at you. “Please,” He says, frowning. “I want to see you.” His purple eyes are dark, captivating, his lips shiny with your fluid; the sight is stunningly erotic. You nod, unable to do anything but give in to his request and set your pillow aside.

Withdrawing his fingers from yours, Beel props himself up and pushes your thighs back with his hands until the tops of your legs almost touch your stomach, causing your feet to lift off of the bed. When you clutch at his hair with both hands this time, Beel doesn’t correct you. He delves back into your heat more urgently than before, fingers wrapped around your soft thighs, his tongue sweeping between your dripping folds easily, hungrily. You tug at his hair as if to pull his face harder against you, and it works; Beel’s tongue buries itself deep inside you, his face pushed against you providing some slight friction where you need it most.

You moan as you begin to rock your hips, begging Beel’s tongue to find every inch of sensitive skin between your thighs. It’s both incredible and frustrating, the wet tease of his mouth, the relatively shallow reach of his tongue inside you. “B-beelzebub…” You whimper the demon’s full name, one syllable hardly enough to express the onslaught of pleasure you’re experiencing. Beel moans into your slickness at the sound, his fingers tightening around your thighs where he holds you open. You haven’t used his full name since the week you arrived in the Devildom, and somehow hearing it now makes him hard.

Beel’s mouth sucks upward, and he locates your pleasure point with his tongue. You hiss through your teeth when he finds it, shockwaves of pleasure rolling through your core as you strain to keep your hips from bucking. Beel moans, high on the taste of you, sending thrilling vibrations into your aching core. Carefully, he releases a hand from your thigh to insert a single finger inside you, longing to give you the fullness your body craves.

As his tongue works in small flicks and circles at your most sensitive spot, Beel’s finger thrusts into you, making you shudder at the intensity of the stimulation. Adding a second finger, Beel curls both digits inside of you while he sucks on your pleasure point, and your mind is buzzing, empty, full of nothing but the way Beel is making you feel.

“Beelzebub,” You breathe his name again, closing your eyes and leaning your head back against your pillow. “F-fuck…” You want to tell him how amazing it feels, how completely crazy he’s driving you with his mouth, but the whimpers spilling from your lips are making it difficult to speak.

Beel is breathing hard, his erection pressing against the mattress as he indulges himself. The sounds he’s drawing from you fuel his fire, your hands pulling desperately on his hair, but never hard enough to hurt him. _As if she could hurt me_ , Beel thinks, more concerned with staying in control of his own hunger, aware he could easily overwhelm you. Moving his mouth lower, he scissors his fingers inside and adds his tongue, dipping back into your entrance with a whine. You taste so _good_.

You shudder as Beel’s tongue and fingers work in tandem, your muscles tightening as he brings you close to your breaking point. “Th-that’s so good…” You moan brokenly, rewarding him with an affectionate rake of your fingers through his hair. The demon purrs at your touch, and you feel tears building behind your eyelids as your orgasm approaches. _Only Beel can make giving into temptation so guiltless, so selfless, that it feels like love,_ you think. To Beel, no sin has ever tasted so sweet.

With a quick change in position, Beel’s thumb finds your pleasure point while his tongue penetrates your folds. “Aah!” You gasp, your hips grinding your entrance against his mouth of their own accord. “F-fuck!” The expletive leaves your lips like a cry for help.

The demon whimpers, his hard length throbbing against the bed as he eats you, his own fluids beginning to leak from his tip. He needs to taste every drop of your ecstasy, savor every second of your pleasure. He can feel you trying to clench around his tongue, and he pushes the muscle deeper, moving his finger faster over your pleasure point as he loses himself in the taste of you.

Your legs shake and your back arches as you cry out, cumming hard on Beel’s face, his tongue still buried in your slit, his fingers sending waves of pleasure through your core. The perfect way your body quivers against his mouth, the exquisite flavor of your juices, and the simple pressure of the mattress bring Beel to his peak. As your body trembles, Beel moans loudly, still lapping at your slit, his hard length pulsing beneath the weight of his body as he cums.

***

Dropping his head down to rest on your thigh, Beel sighs against your skin, catching his breath. Meeting his eyes, you give him a weary smile, still weak in the aftermath of your pleasure.

“Well, that was…” You give an airy laugh. “Just amazing.”

Beel watches your chest heave as you catch your breath, smiling happily. “It was.” He agrees, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, now free of your fingers.

You raise your head to look at him, noting the sizable damp spot on his sweatpants. “Um, Beel?” You inquire hesitantly. “Did you…?”

Beel’s face is beet red as he answers you with a shy smile. “You’re really tasty.”

You flush, pleased that Beel enjoyed himself. “Well, good. I’m glad.”

Removing the pillow from under your back, you locate your panties and slip them back on. When you’re at least a little more clothed, you pat the spot next to you on the bed, indicating that the demon should join you.

Beel’s warm body softens the exhaustion in your limbs, and you cuddle up to him, face to face. “Thank you.” You murmur, reaching out a hand to brush Beel’s bright hair from his face to see him better. Beel pulls you closer, wrapping you in his arms and burrowing a strong thigh between your legs. “Thank you, too.” He says contentedly.

As you both lay looking at one another, you feel your heartbeat increase again, but not as frantically as before – just a soft fluttering in your chest. “Beelzebub?” You ask, and the redhead blushes at his name. “Can I taste you?”

The demon’s eyes go wide, his lips parting to say something, but he doesn’t know what. “T-taste me how?” He asks, surprised by your question.

“Like this.” You say, bringing your face to Beel’s slowly, giving him time to object. He doesn’t. When your lips meet, the kiss is sweet, open, and you both melt into it.

When you pull away, you smile up at him shyly. “Do you want to sleep here tonight?”

Beel feels a warmth bubbling up into his chest at your invitation. He nods, his eyes flickering back to your lips, his arms still tight around you.

You sigh happily. “We should get cleaned up, though.”

“Okay,” Beel agrees with a murmur. “But,” He leans close enough to touch lips with you again. “Let’s just keep doing this a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t planning on writing this, just kinda happened over the incredibly speedy span of three days (so sorry if there are typos, etc., haha). Beel is a sweetheart <3


End file.
